<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perilous Pancakes by Aeruthin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015407">Perilous Pancakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin'>Aeruthin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Family Short Stories [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Touching, and the tiniest bit of, very innocent mind you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: a kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party. </p>
<p>Hayley and Elijah's quiet morning is interrupted by something extremely important...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Family Short Stories [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perilous Pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sheets and pillows are warm and comfortable around her, and lazily, Hayley stretches, enjoying the pull on her muscles and the soft sheets against her skin.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Elijah whispers in her ear.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>Hayley kisses him, and he hums against her lips. Gently, he slips a hand over her bare chest and cups her breast in his fingers.</p>
<p>“Eager are you?” she chides without conviction.</p>
<p>“Are you complaining?” he asks, eyes shining. His thumb finds her nipple, and she has to bite her lip to stop a whimper. Already, a hot pool is gathering in her lower abdomen.</p>
<p>“No,” she murmurs, closing her eyes and resting her head back. She cherishes mornings like this, where she can just relax, bask in the sun and Elijah’s presence, with nothing to worry abo-</p>
<p>BANG!</p>
<p>The door of her room slams open, and Hayley shoots upright, heart jumping in her throat. Half her mind is aware enough to pull the sheets up to cover her chest, just before Hope has crossed the room and jumps on the bed.</p>
<p>“Daddy is making pancakes!” she exclaims without preamble.</p>
<p>Hayley forces a smile, still a bit breathless.</p>
<p>“Is he now?”</p>
<p>Next to her, Elijah is struggling to keep down a sly smile, unwilling to save her from the compromising situation. His arm has sneaked down her back, and his thumb is tracing circles on her skin.</p>
<p>Yeah. Definitely not helping.</p>
<p>Her daughter nods.</p>
<p>“But Dad said I had to ask you before I could have any,” she explains seriously.</p>
<p>Hayley smirks.</p>
<p>“Smart man, your dad.”</p>
<p>She pretends to think it over.</p>
<p>“Well, you can - ”</p>
<p>Hope jumps up, a grin on her face,</p>
<p>“- if - ”</p>
<p>Hope settles back down again, her shoulders slumping,</p>
<p>“- if you tell your father to make enough for me and Uncle Elijah as well. And Aunt Freya.”</p>
<p>Hope nods eagerly.</p>
<p>”Thanks Mom!”</p>
<p>Then she turns to Elijah, as if noticing him for the first time.</p>
<p>“Why are you in bed with Mummy?”</p>
<p>Elijah’s mouth falls open - a very undignified look for a thousand year old vampire- and Hayley purses her lips to suppress a grin. She turns to him and raises her eyebrows expectantly.</p>
<p>Elijah hesitates before answering, eyes flickering between her and Hope.</p>
<p>“Because I love your mother very much,” he finally says softly.</p>
<p>Hope nods sagely, as if Elijah’s answer makes total sense, while Hayley feels another glow in her chest.</p>
<p>“Mummy also lets me sleep in her bed when I have a bad dream,” Hope adds.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Elijah’s troubled expression is lost on the girl. “That too”.</p>
<p>Hope grins and jumps of the bed and rushes back outside, mind already on the pancakes.</p>
<p>When she is gone, Elijah presses a kiss against Hayley’s temple, and rests his forehead against hers.</p>
<p>“That too,” he whispers again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>